


Wherever You Are

by raccooninvestigator



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Letters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooninvestigator/pseuds/raccooninvestigator
Summary: Sora's use of the power of waking brought Kairi back, launching him further into the unknown. Riku has gone after him, leaving Kairi alone yet again as she continues her Keyblade apprenticeship. Alone with her thoughts on a new mission, Kairi copes the only way she knows how: she writes the boys a letter. (Drabble for #KH3MarchOn)





	Wherever You Are

Every time I’m on this beach, I can’t help but think of home.

Master Aqua thought it would be good to send me here; to learn to be a hero from people who do it professionally. On one hand, it’s nice to be with people who understand the stakes; on the other it’s such an uncomfortable parallel. Seven superheroes, two of them with hearts of pure light, saving their world?

When we were kids, we used to play at being heroes. Do you remember? Our bare feet in the sand, wooden swords in our hands, we would declare our hero names, and take turns fighting while calling out the names of our super powers. I remember shoving you into the waves, you laughing, as the sea vanquished you for that day. Now you really are heroes, and I’m still just playing at it.

I’m standing in a different sea, but at least the sky is the same. When I got here, I almost hated it. It was everything you two would have wanted when we were kids; a big city full of adventure, alongside the sea. An improvement on our tiny village; hell, even an improvement on my own castle town. I could picture you both getting lost in the streets; our sand battles translated to parks and alleyways. In tiny shops, I hear your laughter as the boys next to me slurp down noodles. I see tourists screaming with excitement at the bridge, and I just know that you would lose your mind trying to get the perfect shot of us in front of it.

The waters are cold, the place is foggy, and I almost hate the masters for sending me to this place that screams of the symbolism of mourning. Everyone else keeps up the pretense, but I know the truth. You’re both dead, aren’t you?

How many times did you two come to the verge of death to protect me? Why did you succeed so many times, to fail now? I was dead. If you, the ones who had the power to wake dead dreamers, had to die, couldn’t you have at least let me stay with you?

Here I am; another world, another sea, the same sky. I don’t know if letters can make it to the final world, but I hope they do.

Sora, Riku… I love you. And I hope that here in San Fransokyo, I can learn to be a hero too.


End file.
